Beautiful Monsters
by MeenColleen
Summary: Sam, Dean and Maddie travel to Salem in an attempt to get information from Maddie's institutionalized father. While in town Sam investigates a series of gruesome deaths. And they meet two strangely beautiful girls who are more than they appear to be. Some mature themes. Language and sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean walked around Bobby's scrap yard. The cold in the air was bone chilling to say the least. Dean rubbed his hands together furiously trying to generate some heat. He looked up at his younger brother who seemed to be tolerating the cold easier than he was.  
'Alright, you want to go over this again?' Sam asked Dean.  
'If we have to.'  
'I say we have to bring Maddie with us to Boston. She's the only one who can get the most concise information from her father.' Sam nodded his head. 'He's not going to tell us where the other notebooks are.'  
'You don't know that.'  
'I know that.' Sam raised his eyebrows. 'Look, I know Maddie seems to think that her dad's not actually crazy but Bobby said differently. I don't think he will talk to anyone but her.'  
'I don't like it Sam.' Dean's feet moved faster as they started another loop of Bobby's property. 'Maddie doesn't want to do it either. She told me she didn't want to go back to Boston.'  
'I just don't think there is another alternative here. It has to be her.' Sam could feel his toes tingling with numbness.  
'I just think it's too soon. She's been through a lot recently and I'm sure this trip isn't going to be just us visiting her father. Something terrible will happen cause you know no matter where we go trouble always finds us. I don't know if she's ready for that.'  
'Really?' Sam squinted his eyes at his brother. 'If ever there was someone who was ready for that it's Maddie. She's pretty capable in the first place. Plus, she's already dealt with our kind of weird. You saw her fight that Vampire.'  
'That Vampire almost killed her Sam.'  
'She didn't though. Maddie may have had a little trouble at first but that's to be expected. It was her very first time. Do you remember the first time you fought a vampire?' Sam asked Dean.  
'Like it was yesterday.' Dean nodded his head remembering his first vampire hunt with his father.  
'I'm sure you made a few mistakes.'  
'I definitely did.' Dean nodded his head.  
'Exactly. I think Maddie deserves a little more credit.'  
'I suppose so.' Dean replied.  
'What did you expect her to stay at Bobby's until after we returned?'  
'I don't know.' Dean shrugged his shoulders. 'Maybe.' Dean took a deep breath and thought about Maddie fighting the vampire, then he thought about the kiss they shared. He tried quickly to push the thought out of his head. Maddie was just a girl, a girl he kissed once. There were hundreds of them out there, she was no different. He looked at his brother who seemed to be trying to read his thoughts. 'Quit it.' He shooed Sam's stare away from him. 'Okay fine.' Dean cleared his throat. 'We'll all go up to Boston together. Maddie can talk to her father and find out where the rest of his formulas are. Once we get the information though, you and I should be the ones collecting the notebooks. I don't want her involved. If she gets killed hunting these things down before we have a chance to work on the formula we're going to be out shit of luck.'  
'Gee thanks.' Maddie's voice echoed above them. Sam and Dean stopped walking and looked up at one of the many piles of cars stacked on top of each other. Maddie stuck her head out of a Ford Mercury piled three cars high. 'That's all I am to you? Worker bee, someone you plan to lock in a lab?' She turned her head away. 'I don't think you understand, that's not going to happen.'  
'What the hell are you doing up there?' Dean stared at her incredulously. He couldn't believe she had been sitting up there all alone in a junked car. 'You're going to freeze to death.'  
'Wouldn't that be a pain in your ass.' She shook her head. 'Who'd work on the formula's then?'  
'Cut it out.' Dean huffed. 'That's not what I meant.'  
'What did you mean?'  
'Will you please come down from there?' He shook his head at her.  
'No I won't . I'm just fine up here thank you.' She replied quickly.  
'Come on.' Dean exhaled.  
'Dean's right Maddie, it's really cold out here.' Sam chimed in. 'And that's a pretty thin jacket you're wearing.'  
'Oh, shut up. I'm from New England I can handle it.' She groaned.  
'It doesn't matter where your from you can still catch hypothermia.' Sam replied.  
'Okay Dad.' She opened the car door and pushed it open. She looked down to where the boys were standing 30 feet below her. 'I think there may be a few things we need to discuss before we go on this little adventure together.'  
'Yeah like what?' Dean asked  
'First of all, I want you to know I don't have a problem going to talk to my father. But I'm telling you right now, if the two of you think your just going to step in and call all the shots here your wrong.' She began the climb downwards.  
'What's that suposto mean?' Dean asked her.  
'I'm just saying you two have been on your own for a long time, but if you need my help we're all going to have to work together. I'm not your employee.' She jumped from one of the cars and landed firmly on the ground. 'This whole thing is about my fathers work. So don't think your just going to single me out of it.'  
'I don't think you understand the danger were facing here.' Dean began. 'I know the idea of being on the road hunting down all these notebooks may sound exciting but it's not. It's dangerous and risky.'  
'Thanks for the head's up.' She replied sarcastically. She put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.  
'You don't understand. You've never done anything like this before.' Dean continued to try and explain to her. 'Yes, I know you spent all that time in the FBI and everything but this isn't the same.'  
'So you chuckleheads can do this job but you think I can't? What makes me so under qualified?' She took a step closer to Dean narrowing her eyes.  
'I just don't want you getting in over your head that's all. You can't just jump into this kind of thing. Sam and I were trained for many years before we started this job. And hunting Demons isn't the same thing as tracking cat burglars.'  
'Cat Burglars?' Maddie could feel the rage building up inside of her. She took another step closer to Dean. 'Is that really what you think I did for a living?'  
'That's not what he meant.' Sam chimed in trying to save his brother.  
'I hunted serial killers you condescending asshole. Not petty thieves.'  
'Come on, don't get so worked up, I'm just looking out for you.'  
'Thanks a lot, but I can take care of myself.'  
'If you say so.' Dean rolled his eyes.  
'Can I ask you something Dean? Are you trying to pick a fight with me?' Maddie tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.  
'I don't know. Why? Do you want one?'  
'Yeah, maybe I do.' She smiled mischievously.  
'Okay!' Sam put his hands up in the air. 'Can we not do this?'  
'Do what?' She asked not taking her eyes off Dean. She took a step closer to Dean. 'If you think you've got some kind of authority over me here your wrong. You think you can just tell me what to do? Think again. Without me you've got no chance at figuring out this antidote so watch where you step Dean Winchester. If you're not careful I'll make your life hell.'  
'You know what?' Dean shook his head. 'On second thought. I don't give a shit what you do. Go get yourself killed.'  
'Cut it out you guys.' Sam gritted his teeth.  
'You know, I now can see why you spent your whole life alone.' Dean continued. 'I can't imagine anyone could stand to be around you for more than a few days at a time.' He watched as the expression on her face dropped. Dean looked over at Sam who had an expression of shock on his face. Dean immediately regretted his words.  
'Real classy.' She turned her head away from Dean.  
'Hold on.' He put his hand out to her.  
'Nope. I don't want to inconvenience your life anymore than I already have. I think I should go.'  
'No. Goddamn it.' Dean could feel his heart start to race with anxiety. 'That came out the wrong way.'  
'I think it came out just fine.' She shook her head. 'At least I know now.'  
'You don't know anything.'  
'Thanks.' She interrupted him quickly.  
'No, wait I didn't mean that...I just meant that's not what I meant.' He stumbled over his words. 'Shit.'  
'I don't care anymore. So save your breath.' She took a few steps away.  
'Hold on a minute!' Sam put his hands up in the air. 'Can we all just take a deep breath here? Seriously!?' Maddie turned around to look at Sam. He looked at Maddie and Dean incredulously.' You guys are being ridiculous. We're all about to get in the car for a really long road trip across the country.'  
'I'm not getting in the car.' Maddie corrected him.  
'Yes you are!' Sam put his foot down. 'Listen you know Dean doesn't hate you. He's just an idiot and doesn't ever say the right thing. You're getting in that car and coming with us to Boston.'  
'Is that so?' She asked him.  
'Yes. And the both of you are going to get along because I'll be damned if I'm going to sit in the car while the two of you pull each others hair out. Or worse, sit in silent contempt the whole time.' Both Maddie and Dean didn't say a word they just listened to Sam speak. 'Maddie, no one is excluding you here. Your right, this is your father and it's your case. We're all in this together.'  
'Thank you.' Maddie nodded.  
'But, you do have to realize that Dean does have a point right? Hunting the supernatural is different than hunting humans. We come into contact with all kinds of beings that are hundreds of times more dangerous than any criminal out there.'  
'Exactly.' Dean piped up. 'That's all I was saying.'  
'Dean.' Sam put his hand up to him. 'Just shut up for a minute okay?.'  
'Yeah.' Maddie interjected. 'Why don't you listen to your brother for once.'  
'Maddie you're not helping.' Sam shook his head at her.  
'This is stupid.' Dean rolled his eyes. 'I'm not in the he mood for a lecture. Look I'm sorry for what I said but do you have to be so goddamned abrasive all the time?'  
'Look who's talking.' She stared back at Dean.  
'We've got to leave soon so why don't the two of you pack up the car. I'm going to take a shower. I'll be ready to go in a half hour.' Dean turned to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

The last few hundred miles of their trip amid protests from Dean, Maddie drove the Impala. She knew where she was going better than anyone. They had been on the road for a few days, but the sting of hurt and anger Maddie felt from Dean's words still bothered her. She just couldn't just ignore what he said, she already felt a little like the odd man out and now it was even worse. The car reached the Massachusetts state line sometime around 5am. In the middle of winter they wouldn't see sunrise for at least a few more hours. The sky was black and cold. Maddie listened closely to Sam as he began to shift in the seat next to her. She looked over and saw him stretch and yawn. He looked over at Maddie and smiled.  
'How are you doing?' He asked her.  
'I'm fine.' She nodded her head. 'Did you sleep well?'  
'As well as you can sleep in a car.' Sam glanced quickly towards the back seat to see Dean was fast asleep. He was glad to see it, this meant he would have some time to talk to Maddie alone. 'So, where is it we're going exactly?' He asked her.  
'My father is in Salem Hospital. It's a few miles north of Boston.'  
'Salem?' Sam's ears perked up. 'Cool.'  
'Yeah, right up your alley.' She chuckled. 'Unfortunately, I don't think there are any real witches in Salem. And actually the Salem witch trials took place in the next town over if you want to get technical about it.'  
'I do remember reading that.' Sam nodded. 'I took an Early American History course once.'  
'That's right you went to college didn't you?'  
'For a little while.' He nodded his head. 'Either way, I'm glad that it was all hysteria and that there aren't any real witches in Salem. They're nasty.'  
'You mean you've met real Witches?' She asked. 'Not just awkward teenagers who wear too much black and call themselves Wiccan?'  
'No.' Sam laughed. 'There are definitely real witches out there and I've met them.' Sam nodded his head. 'They're awful, they deal in black magic spells and hexes.'  
'Wow.' She shook her head. 'It's weird, I don't know if I'll ever get used to this whole thing. Monsters and witches being real.'  
'You will.' He smiled.  
'Yeah. I guess I'll have to.'  
'It will become like second nature. I promise.' Sam shifted in his seat thinking about all the work that lay ahead of them. 'Well, I think the best plan for today, is to probably check into a motel as soon as we get to Salem. We can all get some sleep and you can go visit your dad later in the day. Or even tomorrow. Whatever you feel most comfortable with.' Maddie nodded her head in agreement. He watched her eyes staring at the rear view mirror. She kept looking at Dean sleeping in the back seat. 'He really got to you didn't he?' Sam asked her.  
'Who Dean? No.' She answered quickly. 'I don't care what he has to say about me.' She continued to look at Dean. 'My whole life people have had an opinion about me. Its none of my business really, it doesn't effect me.'  
'Well, for what it's worth I don't think Dean wasn't being intentionally mean.' Sam tried to reassured her. 'He has a bit of a temper, and sometimes says things he doesn't mean. I'm sure you can relate.'  
'That's fine. He's allowed to say stupid shit. I just don't appreciate being treated like some little girl who can't take care of herself.' She gripped the steering wheel tighter. 'I've been on my own for as long as I can remember. I am smart, strong and more than capable of handling whatever comes my way. I don't need Dean telling me what I can and cannot do.'  
'You're right.' Sam agreed with her. 'Honestly, the reason he's so overly concerned about what you do is because he cares about you.'  
'Really? Somehow I doubt that.' She shook her head.  
'He doesn't know the right way to handle these kinds of things.' Sam pulled an apple out of his backpack and began to polish it on his sweat shirt. 'We never had a normal upbringing so it's not completely his fault.'  
'Bullshit.' She challenged him.' You and Dean are brothers right? That means you were both raised the same way. How come he's the only one with a huge chip on his shoulder.'  
'I guess I was more socialized then Dean.' Sam explained. 'We never really had friends growing up. But unlike Dean I went to college, I met people, even had a steady girlfriend. Dean's been on the road his whole life. He's never had any of that.' He looked out the window for a minute before he continued to speak. 'Pretty much every good thing we've ever had in our lives has been taken from us. Everyone we've ever cared about, has disappeared. It may sound a little old fashioned, but he's just trying to protect you. He doesn't want to lose you like everyone else.' Sam glanced back to the back seat to check that Dean was in fact asleep. He watched his eyes for a minute, they were closed tightly.  
'Look Sam, I'm sorry that happened to the both of you.' She shook her head back and forth. 'I just think that maybe at some point you should stop making excuses for Dean's terrible behavior.'  
'I know. And trust me Dean and I have had this discussion many times. Believe it or not he's better than he used to be. Maybe you could cut him a little slack? Just this once?' Sam suggested. 'You know since we all have to work together.'  
'I guess I could cut him some slack.' She agreed reluctantly.  
'Well good.' He took a bite of his apple. 'Especially since if one of you doesn't back off a little bit I'm afraid your both going to kill each other.'  
'I guess were pretty similar in a lot of ways huh?' She shrugged her shoulders.  
'Yeah.' He nodded his head enthusiastically.  
'I'll try to control my temper.' She assured him. 'And I won't take everything Dean says so seriously.'  
'Thank you.' Sam replied. He took a deep breath and continued to eat his apple. All he wanted was a little bit of peace.  
'You really look out for each other don't you?' Maddie asked Sam.  
'Yeah. I guess we do.' Sam nodded his head.  
'That's nice.'  
'It's not that nice.' Sam chuckled.  
'No?'  
'No way. Being around my older brother all the time is another full time job. Plus Dean is gross. Traveling with him in close quarters can get pretty gnarly. Also, he's infuriatingly stubborn, hot headed and extremely juvenile.' He shook his head back and forth.  
'You don't say.' Maddie laughed.  
'He is my brother though, and I'm stuck with him.' Sam smiled. 'I've got to put up with his bullshit for life.'  
'I guess it could be worse.' Maddie smiled.  
'I'm sure.' Sam glanced in the rearview mirror. He swore he saw a small smile form on Dean's face. The car continued to speed down the highway until they saw signs for Salem. Once off the highway the Impala smoothly sailed down the narrow New England streets. Sam found himself glued to the window, looking at all the old houses as they passed by. When they hit downtown Dean started to stir awake.  
'Are we here already?' He asked mid yawn.  
'Were here.' Maddie replied with a little less hate in her voice. She thought about what Sam said and decided that maybe she would give Dean a second chance.  
'Great.' Dean turned his attention out the window gazing at the scenery as it passed by. 'Look at all these old buildings.' Dean remarked. 'This place is beautiful.'  
'Salem is really old. The whole town has some pretty amazing history as well. In fact the hotel were going to stay at is famous. It's named after the Author of the Scarlet letter.'  
'Nathaniel Hawthorne?' Sam asked.  
'Yeah, that's him. It's the Hawthorne Hotel. People say it's haunted.' She smiled.  
'Great.' Dean sighed.  
'I'm sure it's not actually haunted.' Maddie shook her head. 'Sorry I forgot haunted equals work to you guys.'  
'Famous old haunted hotel.' Dean shook his head. 'Sounds expensive.'  
'It can be.' Maddie replied.  
'Well that's not going to work then.' Dean replied.  
'What do you mean?'  
'Dean and I don't usually stay in hotels.' Sam began to explain. 'We don't have a lot of money. Unfortunately we don't get paid to do what we do.'  
'No, I guess you wouldn't.' Maddie nodded her head. She had never really considered that fact. 'How do you guys survive then?'  
'We have our ways.' Dean replied quickly. He looked at Maddie's eyes in the mirror, he could see she was getting fed up with his vague answers. 'To be honest we make money a variety of ways. None of them really the most honorable or legal.' Dean felt slightly embarrassed having to reveal what he and Sam did. 'We've been known to hustle pool, maybe pull a few credit card scams. That kind of thing. Nothing super illegal. We don't rob people or anything.' He shrugged his shoulders. 'Unfortunately it's what we have to do to get by.'  
'I understand.' She nodded her head. 'You guys do an awful lot of good for the world I think it all balances out. You guys don't have to worry about money for now, I've still got a pretty substantial amount from my FBI severance.'  
'No, we couldn't let you pay.' Sam interjected.  
'I'm not actually paying. I know the manager of the hotel.' She smiled. 'She's going to set us up free of charge. I called her a couple days ago.'  
'Really?' Sam smiled. 'That's nice of you.'  
'Thanks.' For a minute everyone in the car was silent. They were all staring out of the frosty windows. The bare trees that lined the streets swayed in the cold. Everything was still and silent around them. Driving through the town was like stepping back in time. Suddenly it was as if they had stepped directly into a novel. Dean rolled down the window to take a deep breath of the new England winter. No one complained as the friged air seemed to have a calming effect on the car. It woke everyone up in a refreshing way. 'The hotel is coming up here in a few more blocks.' Maddie announced. Everyone nodded silently as they passed the old houses and shops. On the right loomed a large brick building that they all knew must be the hotel. 'There it is' She pointed. 'That's the Hawthorne.'  
'This looks pretty swanky.' Dean opened his eyes wide in amazement.  
'It is.' Maddie pulled the Impala around the back of the hotel to the parking lot. They all climbed out of the car and stood still looking at the large open common area that lay directly to their left. 'I'll give you guys a tour of the place later on if your interested.'  
'Definitely interested.' Sam nodded his head. He looked over at Dean who was still looking around. He seemed to be in a state of calm bliss for the first time in a long time.  
'Yeah.' Dean began, his voice drifting off. 'Definitely interested.'  
'Well, we should all check in and try to get some rest like we planned.'  
'I'm suddenly not tired.' Dean walked towards the front entrance of the hotel.  
'Well you did sleep in the car.' Maddie replied.  
'Maybe I'll go wander around downtown for a bit.'  
'It's also like 5 in the morning.' Sam shook his head.  
'Let him walk around for a bit.' Maddie agreed. 'What's the harm?'  
'Yeah Sammy. What's the harm?' Dean raised his eyebrow.  
'Let's just check in first so you know which room to go back to okay?'  
'Sure.' Dean agreed. They all checked into the hotel and got their room keys. Sam and Maddie headed up to their suite and Dean went off by himself. Once in their room Sam retired to his room and fell asleep almost immediately. Maddie went to her room and sat down on the large queen sized bed. Everything was beautiful and cozy but she found her self feeling uneasy. She knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep. She began pacing quietly around the room. It was the first time she had been back home in years. She had a sour feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched the clock tick by. She found herself wishing she had gone with Dean to walk around Salem. She took a deep breath and reluctantly turned on the TV hoping it would lull her to sleep. Sometime around 10 am she couldn't wait any longer. She left the boys a note telling them she was headed to the hospital and would meet them later at a local cafe. She gave them direction to the cafe and headed out the door alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean sat at the bar counter of the Gulu Gulu cafe. A couple of sandwiches and a couple of beers sat in front of the brothers. Dean watched the busy employees working behind the bar closely. He chomped on his sandwich happily. Dean frequently glanced outside to see who was entering the cafe. It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set already. The world felt different to Dean. He was filled with a sense of contentment. He no longer wondered if their plan would work or not. All he could do was live in the moment. Sam glanced over at his brother with confusion. He hadn't seen Dean act like this in a long time. Dean day dreamed about what he would do if he didn't have to hunt anymore. A small house with a garage, maybe a couple of dogs. A girl he could go out to Sunday breakfast with. He also thought about what life could be like for Sam. He wanted his brother to be happy and have a normal life. He thought about how Sam could go back to school and become a lawyer if they no longer had to hunt evil. He could find a nice girl, get married and have a bunch of kids. Dean imagined what it would be like to be an uncle. He looked over at his brother. Sam had a local newspaper in front of him.  
'Anything suspicious in the paper?' Dean asked his brother.  
'Actually.' Sam thrust the paper in front of Dean's face. 'What about his one? Body of unidentified male found with innards torn out.'  
'Brutal.' Dean remarked as he took a big bite out of his sandwich.  
'It says, police still have no leads on these series of gruesome deaths. Four victims found near Salem commons. Three males all found with internal organ's removed.' Sam added.  
'Ugh.' Dean continued to chew. 'There are some real sickos out there Sammy.' He washed his sandwich down with a big swig of beer.  
'That's all you have to say? There are a lot of sickos out there?'  
'What else do you want me to say?' Dean asked.  
'I don't know. Maybe wake up out of your happy trance and take this seriously. Innards ripped out is kind of a red flag.' Sam remarked.  
'What do you want me to do about it?' He shook his head at Sam. 'Do I look like the local police?'  
'No...' Sam shook his head at his brother.  
'Oh wait, do you think this is our kind of case?'  
'Yeah.' Sam nodded his head. 'Don't you agree?'  
'I don't know Sammy. I really don't want to take on another case while we're here either.' Dean took another large sip of his beer.  
'Why not? We're not doing any work while we're here. Our job is basically to wait for Maddie.'  
'Well then let's just wait for her.' He continued to chew.  
'Are you serious?'  
'Yeah I'm serious. We can't go sticking our nose into every single crime looking for a supernatural angle on it. It's sad that these people died but it doesn't make it our type of case.'  
'Did you not hear me before? These people were not just killed. Their internal organs were ripped out, that's not normal.' Sam looked back at his brother incredulously. 'I think we should look into it seriously. I've got a strange feeling.' Sam nodded his head.  
'You always have a strange feeling.' Dean shook his head. 'Maybe you should get that checked out.'  
'Well, I'm going to look into it with or without your help.' Sam replied with conviction.  
'Fine. Do what you want. I'm still not going to help.'  
'Wonderful.' Sam spoke with sarcasm.  
'Hey guys.' Maddie's voice piped up behind them. Both Sam and Dean turned to look at her.  
'Hey Maddie.' Sam smiled.  
'Hey.' Dean nodded. 'How are you?'  
'I'm good.' Maddie smiled noticing that Dean still looked like he was in a good mood. She glanced at the plate that sat in front of Dean when she spied a long green spear sitting next to his sandwich. 'Ooh. Can I have your pickle?' Maddie said as she snatched it off of Dean's plate.  
'No wait!' Dean tried to grab it away from her but she took a bite before he could reach it. She took the empty seat next to Dean at the bar.  
'Oh man.' Maddie spoke while still chewing the pickle. 'That's good.' She smiled. Dean shook his head at laughed at her. 'I owe you one.'  
'I'll hold you to that.'  
'So, how did it go at the hospital?' Sam asked Maddie.  
'It went okay.' She nodded her head. 'We sat down for a while and had some tea. I told my father all about meeting you guys and Bobby. He was happy to hear that Bobby was doing well. We talked about the cases that you guys work on and all that. I told him we wanted to work on his antidotes again.'  
'Yeah? What did he say about it? Did he tell you about the other notebooks?' Dean asked.  
'Not exactly.' She exhaled.  
'What do you mean not exactly?' Dean shook his head he could feel all the happiness and hope he had been feeling begin to drain away from him.  
'I mean my Dad pretty much ignored all questions about his work. He wasn't really willing to discuss anything having to do with the formulas or the notebooks. He treated my visit more like a social call.'  
'Do you think he understood you?' Sam leaned across the counter.  
'Oh he understands quite well. He's knows what's going on around him. He either doesn't remember and is embarrassed about it, or he does remember but he isn't sure if he wants to tell me yet.' She took a deep breath. 'I just need a little more time to work with him.'  
'Okay.' Dean took a deep breath trying not to get upset.  
'I just need more than one day. We did just show up here out of the blue.' Maddie reminded the boys. 'I'm excellent with information extraction. Just give me a little time okay?'  
'Of course.' Sam nodded his head. 'Take a couple days to talk to him. I think we might have another case to work on here anyway.'  
'What kind of a case?' She asked.  
'I'm not sure yet. Just a few suspicious deaths in town. Once I look into it I'll be able to tell you more.'  
'Okay.' She agreed. 'Maybe we can also look over the notebooks that we do have and see if we've missed anything in them.'  
'We've been over those notebooks a million times.' Dean shook his head. 'I don't think we're going to find anything new.'  
'Well how do we know?' She asked him.  
'Sounds to me like your grasping at straws here.' Dean said taking a long sip of his beer.  
'Let's not get ahead of ourselves here Dean.' Sam interjected. He knew that Dean had a lot invested in the idea of finishing these antidotes and he had a feeling that the combination of Dean's excitement and fear were messing with his mind.  
'I'm not getting ahead of myself Sammy. I'm simply saying we've already been over the notebooks and a group read along is not going to help us here. It's just a waste of time.'  
'Look, I'm trying my best here.' Maddie explained. She could see the deep disappointment in his eyes.  
'It's fine. We don't need your Dad's help. We can figure this out on our own. It'll just be a little more difficult.'  
'Are you kidding?' Maddie shook her head in confusion. 'It's been one day.'  
'Time isn't going to change anything. One day, fifty days. Why don't we just relax for a day or two and then figure out a new plan.'  
'Come one Dean. What the hell is wrong with you?' Sam shook his head exasperated with his brothers behavior.  
'Nothing is wrong with me. I can finally see things clearly.' Dean turned to Maddie. 'You're father can't help us. I know it.'  
'Really? And why are you so sure?'  
'Isn't it obvious?' He asked her.  
'No. It's not.' She narrowed her eyes at him. 'Why don't you spell it out for me Dean.'  
'Are you two really going to start fighting again?' Sam interjected.  
'We're not fighting.' Dean shook his head. He turned back to look at Maddie who was waiting for his answer.  
'How are you so sure that my father won't be able to help us?' She repeated the question.  
'Because.' He took a deep breath and exhaled audibly. 'Because he's in a mental institution. He's not reliable.'  
'Right.' She paused. 'That's what I thought you were going to say.' She bit her lip hard trying to distract herself by the pain. She took a deep breath trying not to explode in anger.  
'Did you want me to lie to you?' Dean stared back at her.  
'Nope.' She took another deep breath. 'You know what?' She smacked her hands down on the wooden bar. 'I can't deal with this right now. You think you know better?' She shook her head at Dean. 'That's just fine. Work on the case alone. I'm done.' She stood up. 'I'll be back the hotel laying down.' She turned to face the door.  
'Hold on a second Maddie.' Sam tried to call for her. He watched her take a step towards the door.  
'Sorry Sam, I tried.' She held up her hand to wave goodbye and pushed her feet forward again towards the exit. Her fingers gripped the handle on the wooden door, she took a deep breath and pulled it open. The bitter air hit her in the face and she walked into the cold alone.  
'Wow.' Dean shook his head. 'She's in a bad mood huh?' He picked up his glass of beer and let the cool liquid fill his mouth. 'Maybe she's overtired.'  
'You really don't get it do you?'  
'Get what?'  
'Maddie just came back from visiting her father in a mental institution. Can you imagine what that's got to be like? She comes back here trying to be positive about it and all you do is give her a hard time. And why? Because she didn't get the information in one day? Who are you?'  
'What's that supposto mean?' Dean stared back down at his food. 'What do you want me to do Sammy? I'm not going to sugar coat everything for her.' He said looking back up at his brother. 'Maddie's a smart girl she can handle the truth.'  
'Yeah, but have a little tact. Maddie's our friend.' Sam took a deep breath looking at his brother. 'I mean, what's going on with you lately?'  
'Nothing.' Dean shook his head.  
'That's not true and you know it. I know there is a lot at stake with this case Dean, but we need to have a little faith and trust that Maddie is capable enough to get the information.'  
'Well, I'm not sure I have that faith. She's no hunter. She's an Ex FBI agent.'  
'I think you're being a little ridiculous here. She's more than that and you know it. Come on, her father was friends with Bobby. He knew about the life, the monsters and demons. Bobby trusted him enough so maybe you should too. Weather you want to admit it or not Maddie is one of us.'  
'I don't know. Maybe we should just forget this whole thing. Go back to doing what we do best hunting, alone.' He studied his brothers expression as he stared back at him. Sam had a look of disappointment on his face.  
'I can't believe you would say that.'  
'Well believe it cause I just did.' Dean seemed to speak so casual and matter of fact about this very serious subject. He looked around the room and smiled as if what they were talking about didn't really bother him at all.  
'Are you really that selfish? Don't you realize these antidotes are our only chance at having a real life someday?'  
'We don't have a real life now?' Dean asked his brother 'This isn't real?'  
'That's not what I mean.' Sam insisted.  
'Okay so you mean white picket fence? Wife and kids, 9-5 job?'  
'I don't know.'  
'What are you going to write on a resume Sammy? Previous work experience Demon hunter?' He stared deep into his brother eyes. 'And what about your future wife? What are you going to say to her when you wake up in the middle of the night screaming? Or when she finds your stash of automatic weapons that you can't get rid of just in case. You think the nightmares and the flashbacks are just going to go away after we save the world? We've seen too much shit in our lives to just get over it and become normal some day.'  
'Dean...' Sam tried to interject.  
'Look Sammy it doesn't matter. Our lives will never be normal. We're doomed. the sooner you realize that the better.' Dean sipped his beer again.  
'Do you really believe that?'  
'Absolutely. We're damaged goods Sammy. We've always been.' He turned away from his brother. There was a long silence between the two as they both tried to process what Dean just said.  
'I'm sorry Dean but I just can't do this right now.' Sam said in a half whisper.  
'Do what?'  
'Talk to you. Talk about this.' He lowered his eyes in disappointment. 'You've got this calm matter of fact smug on your face and it's making me sick.' Sam pulled out a twenty dollar bill and put it on the table. 'That should more than cover my lunch.'  
'Where are you going?' Dean turned around on the bar stool to face his brother.  
'I need to clear my head for a while.' He shook his head.  
'Don't you think you're being a little overly sensitive here Sam?'  
'If you need me, call me.' Sam got up and walked towards the cafe door. Dean watched him closely sure that he would turn around at any second. The sound of the wooden door slamming behind Sam reverberated in Dean's head. He waited a minute but Sam never walked back through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

'Unbelievable.' Dean shook his head. He was genuinely shocked that everyone was mad at him. He thought about heading after his brother and Maddie and apologizing to them but he changed his mind. He looked up to see a girl standing in front of him.  
'Are you alright?' She asked Dean. He blinked his eyes twice trying to focus on the girl more clearly. His nose came alive as he smelled a sweet aroma rushing towards him. He took a deep breath in and was immediately filled him with a renewed sense of calm and peace. All thoughts of leaving the cafe were gone.  
'Oh wow.' He smiled at the girl on the other side of the counter. 'You smell amazing.'  
'Thank you.' She smiled back at him. Dean inhaled again deeper this time. A stronger more pungent smell introduced itself to him. It was different than the first smell.  
'Strange undertone though.' He scrunched his nose displeased.  
'Oh no.' She sniffed the air. 'Chris must be burning something outback again.' She turned to her left and waved her arms at one of the other employee's behind the bar. 'Do you smell that? Will you please go check on Tim? Make sure he's not starting a fire back there.'  
'Sure.' The male coworker agreed easily.  
'Sorry about that.' She apologized to Dean. A slight red began to show on her cheekbones. 'I don't understand why the new guy can't figure out how to use a grill.' She shook her head. 'It's not that hard.'  
'That's okay. Burnt food or not you still smell incredible.' He flashed a wide smile at her. 'What is it anyway? Perfume?'  
'Not quite. It's actually just a combination of flowers and herbs. My sister owns a shop a few blocks from here. She sells botanic herbs, and tea's. I guess we smell like the shop even when we're not there.' She smiled.  
'Well then I'll have to go in there sometime.' He flirted with the girl. She was eerily beautiful with long dark hair and dark eyes. He looked her up and down, she was wearing a short white dress with a black thin belt around her waist. She looked like she was dressed more for the spring than the winter. There was something mysterious about her that intrigued Dean.  
'You definitely should go there.' She agreed. 'My sister's got all kinds of mixtures and herbal remedies. She can fix anything that ails you.' She picked up Dean's empty beer glass. 'Can I get you another one of these?'  
'Yeah I'll have another one.' He smiled. She put his glass under one of the taps and began to pour.  
'You know.' She began. 'Liquor was considered medicine many years ago.' Dean watched as the amber colored liquid filled the glass to the top. She put the tall beer glass in front of Dean and pulled out an empty high ball glass. He was completely absorbed watching her. She pulled a small bottle of golden brown liquor from underneath the counter. 'This Rock and Rye Whiskey was originally patented as a medicinal preparation. Because it was considered a medicine, not just a liquor, it survived prohibition. It's been used as a remedy for everything from depression to the sniffles. They even gave it to kids.' She poured a small amount of the Rye Whiskey for Dean.  
'Hm...' Dean picked up the glass and smelled it. 'It's sweet.'  
'It's cut with Rock Candy.' She smiled. 'All you need is a little bit and you'll instantly feel better.'  
'Alright, I'll give it a try.' He put the glass to his mouth and took a sip. The whiskey was smooth going down. A warm sensation filled his insides. He let the taste linger in his mouth for a little while before he swallowed it down. He licked the remaining alcohol off his lips. 'That's really good.' He nodded his head.  
'I know.' She replaced the bottle underneath the bar. With the Whiskey taste still in his mouth Dean began to think about Maddie, and how she should be here enjoying this with him. He wished they were getting along. He looked up at the face of the bartender. Her eyes were so dark they were almost black. They were mysterious like they held a secret. They were just the opposite of Maddie's eyes. 'Well, I'm glad you liked the Whiskey.' She smiled.  
'Yes, thank you. What's your name?' He asked her.  
'Claudine.' She replied. 'What's yours?'  
'I'm Dean.'  
'It's nice to meet you Dean.'  
'You too.'  
'So, Dean do you feel any better now that you've tasted the Rock and Rye?'  
'Much better actually.' He smiled. 'Truthfully though, I started feeling that way as soon as I saw you standing there.'  
'Oh really?' She stared back at him skeptically. 'Wasn't that your girlfriend who left a few minutes ago?' She asked Dean.  
'No.' Dean shook his head back and forth.  
'Are you sure?' Claudine asked him.  
'I'm sure.' He nodded his head. 'Why do you ask?'  
'I don't know I guess I just got that sense. You know, that there was more than just friendship between the two of you. I am wrong on occasion though.'  
'Aren't we all.' Dean swallowed hard feeling like this girl could see too much of him. 'We're old friends actually.' Dean lied. 'We don't' always see eye to eye about things and sometimes we argue.'  
'I see.' She twirled a strand of her long dark hair around her finger. 'That must be where I got confused. When you can get that angry at someone there is usually passion involved.' She stared into Dean's eyes almost as if to say you can't hide the truth from me. Dean felt as if he was unable to speak when he stared into her eyes. 'Anyway.' She broke her stare. 'What brings you to Salem?'  
'Um...Family.' Dean replied.  
'Very nice.' She place a few glasses under the bar as she continued to speak with Dean. 'Winter in New England can be very magical. You picked a great time to visit. Where are you from?'  
'Kansas. Lawrence, Kansas.'  
'Lawrence Kansas. You're pretty far from home.' She marveled.  
'That's true.' Dean nodded his head.  
'You know, we get a lot of tourists around here. Especially in October. I have to say though I don't think I've ever met anyone from Kansas.'  
'Well now you have.' Dean smiled.  
'I guess I have.' Claudine stood still looking into Dean's handsome eyes. She knew there was something more to him than he was letting on. She was intrigued by him. Claudine could see her sister Sara approaching the bar out of the corner of her right eye. She looked away from Dean and focused both eyes to meet Sara's. Sara looked over to Dean and then looked back at her sister. A wide smile spread across Sara's face as she got closer to the bar.  
'Excuse me.' Sara spoke to Dean. 'Is anyone sitting here?' She pointed to the empty bar stool next to him.  
'No.' Dean turned his head to see who was speaking to him. He took a deep breath smelling the same intoxicating scent that he first smelled on Claudine. He immediately smiled letting the intoxicating scent fill him. He carefully looked Sara up and down, she had similar features to Claudine. She was tall and had long dark hair and the same dark eyes as Claudine. 'Please sit down.'  
'Thank you.' She took off her long dark coat. She had a white dress on that was very similar to Claudine's. Dean's eyes moved back and forth between the two girls. He thought it was a little odd they dressed so similarly. 'I just had the longest day.' Sara exhaled. 'It's so nice to finally sit down.' Sara looked up at Claudine who was watching her closely.  
'What was so long about it?' Claudine asked.  
'This and that, you know.' Sara laughed. 'So, Claudine are you going to introduce me to this handsome friend of yours?'  
'This is Dean. He's from Kansas, in town visiting family.'  
'Kansas?' She nodded her head. 'I don't think I've never met anyone from Kansas before.'  
'That's funny, she said the same thing.' Dean motioned to Claudine.'  
'Yes, that happens a lot.' Sara pointed to the empty cup that sat in front of her. 'Tea please.'  
'Dean, this is my sister Sara.' Claudine explained as she put a tea bag in the empty cup and filled it with hot water.  
'I knew the two of you must be related.' Dean nodded his head. 'Are you twins?'  
'No. Just sisters.' Claudine clarified. 'Sara owns the shop I was telling you about.'  
'Right.' He smiled. 'It's nice to meet you.'  
'Oh, the pleasure is all mine.' Sara smiled. She slowly stirred the water in her cup all the while not taking her eyes off of Dean.  
'I have to say, whatever your mixing up at that shop smells amazing.'  
'You are so nice to say so.' Sara smiled at him. She put her hand out towards Claudine. 'Water please.' She ordered her sister around with an undertone of entitlement.  
'Right away.' Claudine answered back sarcastically. She knew Sara was sizing up Dean. She was very driven when it came to men. When she found one she was interested in there was no stopping her.  
'So Dean, where are you staying while you're here?' Sara scooted her bar stool closer to Dean.  
'We're staying at the Hawthorne Hotel.'  
'The Hawthorne, it's so beautiful in there don't you think?' She smiled. 'Have you had much time to sight see?'  
'Somewhat. We arrived here early this morning but I felt really invigorated by the town so I went walking around a little by myself.'  
'That sounds so peaceful.' Sara cooed.  
'It was actually.'  
'You really need a guided tour though. Someone to tell you what all the building are. There is just so much to see around here. You should let us show you around.'  
'I would love that.' Dean smiled.  
'Wonderful.'  
'Sara, your water.' Claudine interrupted her sister as she placed a tall water glass in front of her.  
'Thank you sister.' She smiled mischievously back at Claudine. Sara leaned in closer to Dean. 'Dean, if you aren't doing anything later on this evening, my sister and I were planning on...'  
'Crash!'  
Sara's words were interrupted by the loud sound of glass breaking violently on the ground. She stopped speaking and looked across the bar to her sister Claudine.  
'Oops.' Claudine said flatly. Her lips parted in a slight smile. She could see Sara's eyes widening in astonishment at her. Claudine looked down to the floor where there was a mess of broken glass. 'Can you believe that? That's the third one I broke this week.'  
'You don't say.' Sara narrowed her eyes at Claudine. 'Maybe you should pay more attention to what you're doing back there.'  
'You're probably right.' Claudine nodded her head.  
'Are you okay?' Dean asked her.  
'Oh. She's fine.' Sara answered quickly for her sister. She took a deep breath and then cleared her throat.  
'She's right. I am fine.' Claudine nodded her head. 'But thank you for your concern Dean.' Claudine reveled in the anger she could see on Sara's face. She looked over at some of the other employees who heard the crash. 'I'll just get a broom to clean this up.' She excused herself.  
'What a wonderful idea.' Sara shook her head again. She turned back to Dean. 'I'm sorry about that, my sister is a little awkward.'  
'No need to apologize. It's fine. I'm going to head to the bathroom.' Dean stood up.  
'Of course. It's to your left, through the double doors.' Sara pointed the bathroom out to Dean.  
'Thanks.' He got up and began walking to the bathroom. Sara remained still watching her sister as she swept the floor. She waited till Dean was gone to speak again.


	5. Chapter 5

'What the hell was that?' Sara snapped at her sister. 'I know you did that on purpose.'  
'Who me?' Claudine shrugged her shoulders.  
'Cut the shit. What did you drop the glass for? I was just about to invite him out with us.'  
'That's why I dropped the glass. I don't think it's a good idea.'  
'Excuse me?'  
'You heard me. I don't think he's right for us.' She put her hands firmly on her hips. 'Plus, maybe we should take a little break.'  
'A break? From what? Men?' Sara narrowed her eyes. 'Nice try.' Sara tilted her head slightly to the right.  
'I'm serious about this one. It's not a good idea.' Claudine continued to argue with her sister. 'We agreed many years ago that both of us have to be on board when selecting someone. I said no and that should be enough. I shouldn't have to explain myself further.'  
'You have to be kidding me. He's perfect.' Sara shook her head back and forth.  
'He's far from perfect. First of all he's not in town by himself. Second of all he's not our type. He's nice.'  
'Nice? I think your mistaking pleasant for stupid. He's exactly our type and you know it.'  
'No, I had more time to talk with him than you did. He's not scummy and he's not stupid like the others.'  
'You aren't trying to take a moral stand again are you? You need to get over yourself. Dean is handsome and he's not the brightest bulb. That means he's going to go along with whatever we want. I don't care who he's traveling with. He's perfect.' Sara insisted.  
'No he isn't. We need to be more careful. The last thing we need right now is suspicion. The way you've been acting lately it's like you want to get caught.'  
'Say that a little louder why don't you.' Sara looked around the room.  
'No one heard me dummy.'  
'Listen, there won't be any suspicion. No one has any idea.'  
'Oh really? Have you read the newspaper lately? Things have been going very well for us in this town. Do you think I want to go into hiding again?'  
'We're not going to have to go into hiding again. Stop being so paranoid.'  
'It's not paranoia.'  
'It is paranoia. Either that or you've gone completely soft. I'm going after Dean weather you like it or not.'  
'You're making a mistake here.' Claudine put the broom back in it's place. She leaned against the table so she was eye to eye with her sister. 'I want you to know, If you invite him over you're on your own. And I won't be there to help clean up your mess.'  
'There won't be any mess.' She shook her head. 'Just stay out of my way and when you realize you were wrong I'll gladly except your apology. But don't think I'm going to share him.'  
'You're so stupid sometimes.' Claudine rolled her eyes.  
'Shut up. You're such a kill joy.' Sara shook her head at her sister.  
'Kill joy? In case you haven't noticed we're living in the 21st century, in a busy American city. We can't just run around doing whatever we want. This isn't like the old days. We have to pick and choose carefully.'  
'I did choose carefully.'  
'No you didn't. You chose the first guy you saw me talking too.'  
'God, you're irritating me.'  
'The feeling is mutual.'  
'Fine. I'm heading home then. And don't worry, I'm sure I'll see your friend around town later.' Sara stood up suddenly. She grabbed a banana off the counter. 'I'm not paying for this.' She walked out of the cafe quickly and quietly.  
'Have a great afternoon.' Claudine yelled after her sister. 'Can't wait to see you later!' Claudine groaned out loud. 'What an asshole.' She shook her head.  
'Hey.' Dean's voice interrupted Claudine.  
'Oh, Hi Dean.'  
'Listen. I'm going to head out. I want to walk around a bit more and explore.'  
'Okay' She smiled and pulled his bill out of her apron pocket. 'Have fun and make sure you're careful out there.'  
'What am I being careful about?'  
'Um...' Claudine paused. 'The snow. That's all, just don't get frost bit or anything.'  
'It snows in Kansas too you know.'  
'Right.' She shook her head. 'Well, then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about.' She smiled awkwardly. 'It was nice meeting you.'  
'You too and your sister.' Dean looked around the room for a minute. 'Did she leave?'  
'She did. I think she's got a date or something tonight.'  
'Well, tell her I said it was nice meeting her as well.'  
'I will.' Claudine took the money from Dean's hand and watched him as he headed to the door. She exhaled knowing this was going to mean trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Maddie pressed her finger firmly into the door bell next to the sign that read 'Psychiatric Unit'. She waited patiently until the door lock began to buzz. She pulled the heavy door open and walked inside the hospital ward. A chill ran up her arms as the door closed behind her. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she would say to her father today. Today would be different, today was all business. She was going to get the information she needed from him one way or another. She tried to put on a brave face for everyone around her but to be honest she hated having to visit her father here. She tried to take her personal feelings out of the equation, if she could just treat this as any other job she would be far better off. An older woman stood staring at her by the nurses station. She was short and stout, and had deep lines around her eyes. Maddie acknowledged her presence and walked toward her with her hand outstretched. Professional and confident she repeated the words in her head as she reached for the nurses hand.  
'Good morning.' Maddie said as she squeezed the nurses hand tightly.  
'Good morning.' She repeated. The nurse looked tired. She looked Maddie up and down slowly. 'You said Cunningham right?'  
'Yes.' Maddie nodded. 'I'm Madeline Cunningham, here to see my father.'  
'I'm nurse Lucy.'  
'Nice to meet you.'  
'You look like him.' Nurse Lucy pulled out the large key ring that hung from her hip. She fiddled with the keys nervously as she looked at Maddie. 'It's the eyes, so unique.' She shook her head in awe. 'Also the height. My goodness, you must be at least 5'10. What I wouldn't give to be a little bit taller, it would distribute this weight a little nicer.' She laughed uneasily. 'Though if I was taller I bet I'd be heavier. You're quite beautiful as well, in a very classic sort of way. High cheeks bones and ivory skin.' The nurse seemed to be speaking stream of consciously. 'Oh, but I'm sure you hear that all the time.' She blushed.  
'No. Not really.' Maddie shook her head. 'I have been told I look like my father though, if that's what you mean.'  
'So modest.' She smiled. 'Bless your heart.'  
'Right.' Maddie shook her head.  
'You know, Dr. Cunningham is one of the staff favorites. He's very kind and so smart. He knows more than most of the doctors around here. He always has interesting things to talk about and solutions to any problem we encounter around here.' Nurse Lucy smiled.  
'That's good.' Maddie answered quickly not really knowing what else to say.  
'You know, my son went to MIT.'  
'Really? Did he have my father as a teacher?'  
'No.' She shook her head. 'He knew of him though. I think everyone at MIT knows him.' She paused. 'In a good way I mean, because he's so brilliant.'  
'Well, that's very kind of you to say.' Maddie was surprised by how awkward Nurse Lucy was around her. She was also getting tired to making small talk.  
'Dr. Cunningham tells me you're also brilliant. An FBI agent right?'  
'Yes. But I think brilliant may be giving me a little bit too much credit.'  
'There you go with that modesty again. If you're anything like your father I'm sure you are brilliant.' She cleared her throat.  
'Well thank you.' Maddie shuffled her feet impatiently.  
'What kind of things do you do with the FBI?' She continued.  
'I'm actually taking a break from the bureau for a while.' Maddie put her hands on her hips. She didn't want to explain to a complete stranger what was actually going on in her life. 'I'm looking into starting a business of my own with some friends.'  
'Oh, that sounds wonderful.' Nurse Lucy nodded her head quickly. 'I know a lot of young people are doing that. Going into business for themselves.' She waived Maddie to follow her down the hallway. 'Well, follow me and we will go see your father.'  
'Thank you.' She walked down the long white hallway with the nervous nurse. Maddie wondered how well she fared with the patients being she looked so uncomfortable. The nurse peeked into a room on the right that was labeled 'Community'. She pulled the heavy door open. Maddie followed her inside to see her father sitting in the corner with his head buried deep in a book.  
'Doctor Cunningham you have a visitor.' Nurse Lucy announced.  
'Hi Dad.' Maddie greeted him. He looked up from his book with a look of confusion on his face.  
'Madeline. You're here again?' He shook his head.  
'Yes.' She walked closer to him. 'I told you I would be back today.'  
'I didn't think you were serious.'  
'Why wouldn't I be serious? I'm going to be in town for a little while. So I'll come see you as much as I can.'  
'I see.' He looked up at Nurse Lucy and smiled at her. 'Thank you Nellie.'  
'I thought her name was Lucy.' Maddie looked at her father.  
'I call her Nellie.' He said in a low voice.  
'You're quite welcome Doctor. Enjoy your visit.'  
'Oh I will.' He assured her. 'Thank you again.'  
'It was wonderful meeting you Madeline.' The nurse added. 'Really wonderful.'  
'Right. You too.' Maddie smiled uncomfortably at Nurse Lucy. She looked back at her father who was watching her slowly back out of the room.  
'Goodbye Doctor.' She smiled a dark red color showing it self on her cheeks.  
'Goodbye Nellie.' She took the last step out of the door and it closed behind her.  
'She's quite odd don't you think.' Maddie said out loud.  
'She's sweet.' Dr. Cunningham replied.  
'I guess so.' She thought for a second. 'Wait, do you have something going on with her? Nurse Lucy or Nellie, or whatever her name is?' Maddie began interrogating her father.  
'Oh Madeline.'  
'You do don't you? That's why she's so awkward and nervous.'  
'Madeline please.' He shook his head.  
'It didn't make sense, a nurse in a locked Psychiatric ward being so passive and nervous. It just didn't mesh. But now it makes sense.' She nodded her head proud of her discovery.  
'Top agent in her field how many years in a row?' Dr. Cunningham asked his daughter.  
'Every year.' She shook her head.  
'Yes. You've got a knack for it.'  
'Don't you think maybe you shouldn't be having an affair with a nurse here? Can't you get in trouble for that kind of thing?'  
'Don't be such a girl scout.' He dismissed her worry. 'I mean what's the worst thing that can happen? They commit me?' He raised his eyebrows at her.  
'Real nice.' She replied flatly.  
'It's not an affair.' He clarified. 'Just a flirtation. I need something to occupy my time in this place.' They both looked around the large sparsely decorated common room.  
'I suppose. Just be careful please.' She looked at the book shelf that sat on the far left wall. It was six feet tall but probably had less than nine books on it. 'This room is so institutional.' She said out loud.  
'We are in an institution Madeline.' Her father reminded her.  
'I know that. It's just...'  
'Depressing?' He closed his book and put it on the large wooden table sitting next to him. He cleared his throat.  
'Yeah. I'm sorry.'  
'No need to apologize.' He took a deep breath looking at his beautiful young daughter. 'Now, the reason you're back here today is because you want to follow in your dear old dad's footsteps?'  
'If you want to phrase it that way. I suppose so.'  
'And you're serious about working on the antidotes.'  
'Quite serious.' She sat down next to him.  
'I was afraid of that.'  
'Well, before you say whatever it is your going to say I want to remind you I'm not going to change my mind .'  
'Of course not.' He smiled widely.  
'I didn't come her for your permission, or to hear whatever words of warning you may want to give me. I came here for your help. And if you can't give it to me it won't change a thing. I will still do what I set out to do, finishing the antidotes. It's just that it would be easier with your help.'  
'Madeline, do you really think I'm going to try and stop you?' Dr. Cunningham eased back further in his large chair. 'You've always done what you wanted, and I don't imagine that's going to change now.' He stretched his arms out and placed them behind his head. 'You always were the only person on this earth more stubborn than I.'  
'It's not stubbornness.' She replied.  
'Right, right.' He laughed. 'It's drive, it's tenacity. Of course, I know all about that. It's that same drive that landed me in here.' He looked around to his bleak surroundings.  
'That's not fair.' Maddie shook her head. 'You were sent here for unjust reasons. It wasn't because you worked too hard.'  
'Just because it's unjust doesn't make it any less real. I don't want to see the same thing happen to you. There are a lot of people in high positions of authority who don't want to see these antidotes finished.'  
'I thought you said you weren't going to try and deter me.'  
'I did say that didn't I?' He smiled to himself.  
'I know what I'm doing here. You need to trust that.'  
'I know.' He nodded his head. 'And I do trust you. You're my brilliant daughter.'  
'Can we stop with all this brilliant talk?'  
'Nothing to be embarrassed about Madeline.' He crossed his right leg in front of him and watched his daughters facial expression. 'Now, what about your other associates? How much do you know about them?'  
'Sam and Dean? I know enough.'  
'Really? Do you think they share the same determination and drive you posses.'  
'Yes. Definitely.'  
'And you believe they are loyal? They won't do anything to put you in jeopardy?'  
'No.' She shook her head quite sure.  
'What are their middle names?' He asked.  
'Excuse me?' She stared at him blankly.  
'You said you know them well enough. You trust them. What are their middle names?'  
'What's my middle name?' She stared back at her father knowing he didn't have the answer. There was a long silence as she waited. She watched as her father lowered his eyes to the floor momentarily. 'You don't have anything to worry about. I'm an excellent judge of character. If Sam and Dean's intentions were anything but sincere I'd know it. I trust them and I trust Bobby.'  
'Yes well Bobby is a good man.' Dr. Cunningham looked around the room. 'Sam and Dean they're John Winchester's boys correct?'  
'They are.'  
'But they're not really boys are they?' He uncrossed and re crossed his legs. 'They're grown men.'  
'Yes, they're grown men. If you haven't noticed I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself.'  
'I know.' He took a deep breath. 'You've been a grown woman practically all your life.'  
'Well I had to be.'  
'I suppose I'm to blame for you're lack of a childhood aren't I?'  
'I don't know who else I would blame.' She couldn't help but feel a slight sting of contempt for her father when they discussed her neglected childhood.  
'Fine, I'm a terrible father. I left you at a young age to fend for yourself. So, by that same logic I suppose there's no reason you wouldn't be able to fend for yourself now.'  
'Look, I'll be fine.' She assured him.  
'I know you will.' He cleared his throat again. 'And I know you'll be able to finish my work. You're much stronger than I am. You've always been.'  
'Dad.' She shook her head.  
'You have one of the notebooks in your possession, correct?'  
'I have two.'  
'Okay. So you'll need to find all of the other notebooks.'  
'Right.'  
'Well.' Dr. Cunningham looked around the room cautiously for a minute making sure there was no one listening in on their conversation. 'You'll remember in the notebooks, that I do my math calculations in the margins of each page.'  
'Yes.'  
'Well, they're not all correct. Every note book has one or two problems that are wrong. If you find the incorrect problems and redo them correctly it will give you a set of numbers. These numbers are coordinates. Those coordinates will lead you to the location of another notebook.'  
'Really?' Maddie marveled at the information. 'I would never have figured that out.'  
'Oh, I bet you would have eventually.' He smiled at her.  
'There are dozen's of problems in each notebook.'  
'I didn't say it would be easy but once you finish the problems you will have the information you need.' He watched as a smile began to form on his daughters face. 'Once all fifteen notebooks are together it will give you a much better grasp on the big picture. You will have all the information you need to start mixing and after that it's just trial and error.'  
'Wow, thank you.' Maddie nodded her head. 'I really appreciate this.' She felt a renewed sense of hope.  
'You're very welcome. Just do me one favor?'  
'What is it?'  
'Lie to them.'  
'Who am I lying to?' She shook her head confused.  
'The newspapers. After you pull this off and they want to know all about your life they're going to eventually ask you about me. Lie to them, just a little bit. Tell them I wasn't such a terrible man.'  
'I never said you were terrible.' She protested.  
'Well.' Dr. Cunningham swallowed hard. 'You should probably go. You have a lot of work ahead of you.'  
'I'll come back and see you when I can.'  
'I know you will. Maybe Christmas time.'  
'I'll be back before then.' She assured him.  
'Well even if you aren't that's okay. I love you Madeline you do know that don't you?'  
'Yeah I know that.' She stood up.  
'Alright. I'm not much for long goodbyes so...' He shooed her away with his hand and picked his book back up off the table.  
'Bye Dad.' She took a few steps away from him. 'I love you.'  
'Goodbye Madeline.' He nodded his head and retreated back to his book


End file.
